The Little Demon
by kuroshitsuji-squiffy
Summary: Sebastian takes care of an abandoned child. What he doesn't know is that this child is a demon. (Human Sebastian and Demon Ciel! Full summary inside!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everyone!**

 **I haven't actually watched season 2. All I know about it is that Ciel becomes a demon. Although I wouldn't like it in canon, I think it makes for some pretty interesting AUs so for this story, Sebastian is a human and Ciel is a demon.**

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Sebastian, a teacher, unexpectedly finds an abandoned child outside his house. He takes him in and ends up raising him. However, he doesn't know that he is raising a demon; not even Ciel knows this, as he was abandoned at too young an age. So what will happen when Ciel begins to grow fangs, or his eyes glow red? And will he hide these things from Sebastian? Will either of them ever find out what Ciel truly is, and how will Sebastian react?**_

 **Sorry that the first couple of chapters are short and kinda rushed, I wanted to introduce the story with showing how Ciel and Sebs first meet. I hope to make this quite a long story. I'll update when I can, but I'd rather give occasional, quality updates rather than rushed ones every week. So we'll see how this goes!**

 **Btw, who else is in shock from chapter 126? I cried for like, 20 minutes! (spoiler) My baby Soma! NO!**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

 **~princess**

Sebastian Michaelis sighed heavily as he backed the car into the drive. It was a stormy night and wind howled ferociously, piercing the car with vicious gusts. Rain thundered down and not a shred of natural light could be seen.

The handsome man resisted the urge to swear as he stepped out of the car and directly into a deep puddle. This day just kept getting better.

As he locked the car and turned to the front door, something else was heard through the deafening wind. Frowning, Sebastian turned back around and listened intently.

There it was again! A cry!

And a child's cry, no less.

Disturbed by the thought, Sebastian took hurried steps in the direction of the desperate wails, struggling to see in the darkness. He could see nothing and was prepared to go back indoors, but he stopped abruptly when shaky, frightened sobs reached his ears.

At last he saw it; a tiny child curled up on the ground behind a bush, crying in fear. Sebastian crouched down anxiously, trying to get him to sit up.

The child curled in on himself even more, his cries getting more desperate. Sebastian looked around wildly. There was no one in sight. Where were the boy's parents?

Reluctantly, Sebastian scooped him up and cradled him in his strong arms, hugging him close to his warm coat, sheltering him from the wind. The child struggled weakly and cried louder, but Sebastian carried him firmly indoors.

Once the front door was shut and locked and they were in the warm, dry, cosy living room Sebastian laid the boy on the couch and removed his wet shoes and coat. He then sat down and picked the child up again to hold him in his arms, studying him carefully.

He was small. Small enough to fit perfectly in Sebastian's arms, like a doll or a kitten. He had thick, unruly dark blue hair that almost covered one eye; the visible one was a bright, vivid blue, like the sea. His skin was pale. He was also soaking wet. He shivered and shook on Sebastian's knee, gazing fearfully up at the man.

As he struggled, attempting to climb out of the man's arms, Sebastian looked at him in despair. "Where did you come from?" he asked.

The child's small, plump thumb flew to his mouth as he stared at Sebastian with a solemn expression.

"Where are your parents?" Sebastian tried again.

The child's eyes filled with tears and he looked down. "Don't want me."

Unable to imagine someone not wanting this precious child, Sebastian tried to comfort him. "How would you like to stay here?" Kicking the boy back to the street was out of the question.

The child looked uncertain.

"Can you tell me your name?" asked Sebastian, gently.

"Ciel," he murmured, fiddling with his hands.

"Do you have a surname? I need to contact your parents."

Ciel shook his head. Water flew from his hair like a dog, reminding Sebastian that he needed to dry the child. Disapprovingly, he noticed that Ciel was wearing a thin white shirt and grey cotton trousers, with no shoes or socks.

"How old are you?" he asked, as he placed Ciel on the couch and leaned down to get a towel from the cabinet. He then began to remove the boy's wet clothing.

"Four," said Ciel, holding up four fingers.

Sebastian smiled and wrapped a towel around him. "I'm just going upstairs to get something, all right? I'll be back in a moment."

He rushed upstairs to the spare room and fumbled in the cupboard. He had a bag of toys in there, as he babysat for his friends occasionally. There were doll's clothes in there and he was sure that they would fit Ciel.

He found a small pair of black trousers that would do, and he took a hoodie from his own wardrobe. It would be far too big, but he couldn't get to the shops now.

Ciel hadn't moved from where he had left him and Sebastian threw the towel aside, dressing the boy quickly so he wouldn't get cold. The hoodie came to just past his knees; chuckling, Sebastian pushed the sleeves up as best he could.

He switched the fire on and sat the child on the rug. Whining, Ciel reached his arms out, looking at Sebastian pleadingly.

Sebastian obligingly picked him up and held him in his arms, as he had done before. Ciel snuggled close, feeling a bit better now that he was warm and dry. "Want to stay here," he murmured, gazing at Sebastian with his big blue eyes.

"You can stay here," said Sebastian gently, brushing a strand of hair behind his ears. "Would you like some hot milk?"

Ciel blinked uncertainly. "Milk?"

"It's nice," promised Sebastian.

Ciel nodded hesitantly and Sebastian put the boy down and stood up to go the kitchen. It took a minute to heat the milk to a warm temperature and the child reached out for it curiously as the cup was brought to the living room.

Sebastian chuckled and put it into his hand, helping him hold it as he was still shaking a little. Ciel sniffed the milk suspiciously and glanced at Sebastian, who nodded reassuringly. A small smile appeared on the child's face as he drank the milk, and he gave a satisfied sigh when he had finished it.

"I take it you liked it, then?" smiled Sebastian, putting the cup on the coffee table.

Ciel nodded. "Warm and taste nice."

Sebastian patted him on the head then looked round as the doorbell rang. "Oh, I ordered an Indian takeaway. Are you hungry?"

Ciel shook his head. Sebastian got to his feet and pulled open the door, pleased to see that his friend Soma was delivering.

"Hallo!" greeted Sebastian, inviting him inside. "How are you?"

"I'm very well, thanks! I see you have a new roommate?" Soma looked curiously at Ciel, then back at Sebastian.

Sebastian closed the door and spoke to Soma in a low voice. "I found him outside, alone. He says his parents don't want him. I'm keeping him safe here for now, but I don't know what to do. Should I try and find his parents?"

"Yes, if they don't want him they should get into trouble," advised Soma. "They can't just throw a child out to the street. What's his surname?"

"He wouldn't tell me. I don't think he even has one."

"Then I think you should keep him here for a week or so, until he recovers, then give him up for adoption. You're a teacher, you don't have time to take care of your own kid, too."

"I suppose not…" Sebastian glanced back at Ciel, who was playing with the long sleeves of the hoodie. "He's a sweet child, though…I would have liked to keep him."


	2. Chapter 2

Once Soma had gone, Sebastian sat down on the couch to eat his dinner. Ciel toddled over and jumped up, trying to sit next to him. With a smile, the man hoisted him up and Ciel snuggled into his side immediately.

"What's that?" asked the child, poking the dish curiously.

"Chicken tikka masala. Want to try some?"

Ciel nodded slowly. Sebastian playfully got a piece of chicken on the fork and held it to the child's mouth. Ciel chewed it up, a neutral expression on his face. "Taste weird," he said accusingly, pointing at Sebastian.

Sebastian laughed. "I didn't make it, little one. And I'm glad you don't like it, because I get more." He ate a spoonful, raising his eyebrows at Ciel who looked at the food in disgust.

"Milk is better," said the child, smiling up at Sebastian.

"That's all right, then. You can have milk whenever you want," said Sebastian, smiling back at him.

A sudden yawn escaped Ciel, and he looked adorably embarrassed as he pressed his hands to his mouth. Sebastian chuckled and shoved his plate away, having finished his meal. "I think you need to get to bed."

He lifted Ciel and carried him upstairs. Ciel wrapped his arms around the man's neck and leaned his head against his chest, his body sagging sleepily.

A frown appeared on Sebastian's face as he realised the house only had one bed. "Where shall I put you to sleep, little Ciel?" he murmured half to himself, thoughtfully.

"I could sleep with you," suggested Ciel.

"I don't want to roll over in my sleep and crush you," said Sebastian. "I'm quite a lot bigger than you."

Ciel frowned, his thumb in his mouth. "On the floor."

"I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor, don't worry." An idea had come to his mind; he had a large basket that he used for washing, and it would easily take five Ciels. It was a bit condescending to make the child sleep in a basket, but there was nothing else to be done.

So, holding Ciel in one arm, he fetched the basket from the bathroom and carried it to his bedroom. He took a large pillow from his bed and put a smaller pillow on top of it. He also dropped a thick, woolly blanket in.

"There you are, it should be cosy." He turned his head to look at Ciel, who appeared to be half asleep.

"First thing I need to do is buy you some clothes," muttered Sebastian, leaning down to lay the child in the basket. He gently pulled the blanket up to the boy's chin and whispered goodnight to him before leaving the room.

As he placed his hand on the doorknob to close it, Ciel sat up and cried fearfully.

Sebastian was by his side in an instant and lifted the child from the basket, cradling him. "Shhh…what's wrong?" He bounced Ciel very gently, sitting down on his bed and cuddling the child close.

Ciel whimpered, deep sobs racking his body, and pressed against Sebastian. Sebastian wrapped his arms around the child's torso and hugged him tightly, rocking ever so slightly. "Shhh, you're all right, little one." He ran his fingers through Ciel's hair soothingly, continuing to reassure him until he had calmed down, his breathing back to normal.

Ciel slumped against Sebastian's chest, sucking his thumb loudly. Tears dripped down his cheeks and he sniffled, shuddering a little.

Sebastian was at a loss. He had no idea what had caused the sudden panic.

He finally understood when Ciel whispered, 'don't leave me alone', tiny hands clutching his shirt. He subconsciously hugged the child closer. It was wrong for a four year old to be this alarmed about being alone. A _four year old_!

"I won't leave," assured Sebastian. "But you need to sleep, Ciel."

"Then I sleep with you," said Ciel stubbornly.

Sebastian could see that he wasn't going to get much peace that night. "How about a film? We could do with something to take our minds off things."

"Okay," replied Ciel tiredly, still clinging to Sebastian.

Sebastian carried his new young charge downstairs. "What should we watch?"

Ciel gazed helplessly at the vast array of DVDs. "I don't know what this is."

Sebastian looked at him in surprise. "They're DVDs. Here, how about 'The Sword in the Stone'? It's Disney."

Ciel didn't object, so Sebastian put the disc into the TV and sat on the couch, holding the child on his lap. Ciel snuggled into him contentedly.

He was entranced by the film, like he had never seen anything like it before. At first he giggled at everything even if it wasn't a joke, and he reached out like he thought he could get inside the screen. It was adorable to watch. Towards the end, he sat back against Sebastian's chests, head lolling to the side as he drifted off to sleep.

Not wanting to move for fear of waking the child, Sebastian also fell asleep with his young charge in his arms. What a good thing it was Saturday tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm aware that the chapters so far have just been fluff, which I want to avoid with this story. Think of them as a prologue, if you will. The next chapter should sum up the prologue and then we can get onto the more exciting stuff. Ciel won't stay four, by the way. We'll see him grow up and he'll probably be about twelve when the story finishes :-)**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

Sebastian groaned as he awoke, reaching up to rub his neck. Blinking in confusion- why was he sleeping on the couch?- he looked down and smiled when he saw the baby boy asleep on his chest, one tiny hand clutching his shirt and the other in his mouth.

Frowning as he remembered the events of last night Sebastian began to rub Ciel's back softly as he gazed out of the window, almost doing it to comfort himself. So, it seemed that he had acquired a roommate. What was it that Soma had advised? 'Give him up for adoption'.

Well, that was out of the question.

There was no knowing where Ciel would end up. He could be abused or left on the streets again. With Sebastian, he was guaranteed safety. So why not keep the child with him? It should be fun. He would raise him and teach him all sorts of thing. And, noted Sebastian as he looked down at the slowly awakening Ciel, he _was_ rather adorable.

It might be nice to have another person around. Sebastian got lonely sometimes.

The man was distracted from his thoughts by Ciel's big blue eyes fluttering open. The child sat up, rubbing at them, and yawned sleepily.

Sebastian chuckled as he ran a hand over the boy's hair. "Still tired?"

"Dunno," murmured Ciel, grabbing Sebastian's hand and holding it tight, as if he was afraid of the man suddenly running off.

"Would you like something to eat?"

Ciel shook his head.

"Well, I would." Sebastian got to his feet and the child cried out at the dizzying height, clinging to Sebastian's neck. He pouted as he was placed back on the couch, and Sebastian disappeared into the kitchen.

The man soon returned with a bowl of cereal, which he sat down to eat. Ciel picked up the TV remote inquisitively and began to press random buttons, trying to turn it on.

"It's not doing anything," said the child in frustration.

Sebastian laughed and pressed the 'on' button. The TV flickered to life and Ciel stared, fascinated. It was only a boring nature programme but the child seemed entranced, so Sebastian shrugged and left it on.

He changed his clothes after breakfast and put on jeans, a black shirt and a grey jacket. That reminded him; Ciel needed clothes.

"Ciel!" he called, as he walked back downstairs. "We're going clothes shopping."

Ciel turned and pouted. "Don't want to."

"I know you don't want to, but you need clothes."

"I've got clothes."

"You haven't got shoes. It's not safe to walk around barefoot. And you need to change your clothes regularly."

"Why?"

"To keep them clean," explained Sebastian, patiently.

Ciel just looked at him blankly.

Sebastian sighed and rubbed his forehead. The child wasn't as sweet as he appeared. He felt his temper rising, but one look at Ciel's solemn blue eyes calmed him. This child had been found on the street, after all. Who knew what he had been through?

"Ciel, please. If you come, I'll buy you some chocolate." Bribery was the last thing Sebastian wanted to resort to, but he didn't have the patience for anything else right now. He still needed to get used to the idea of having a child.

"What's chocolate?"

"It's something very, very nice," promised Sebastian as he lifted Ciel off the couch and into his arms. Holding the little boy securely, he slipped his feet into his shoes before opening the front door.

Rain was still pouring down outside and Ciel gave a whimper, trembling as he buried his face into Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian looked down at him, working out the child's mind. It had been raining when he had been abandoned, and it had been raining until Sebastian found him and took him inside. Therefore, rain was bad and Sebastian was good.

"Ciel, look at me," said Sebastian firmly, lifting the boy's chin gently. "I'm here, all right? You're safe."

"It's so stupid," choked Ciel, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Why does water fall from the sky?"

"It's just something that happens." Now was not the time to explain the concept of rain.

"It made me cold and wet. Water doesn't fall from the sky at home." Ciel had got over his initial panicked reaction and now looked more indignant than anything.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Where's home?" They were at the car now.

Ciel shrugged. "It's not…like here."

There were many questions that the child's responses raised, but Sebastian decided not to ask them right now. He opened the back door of the car and leaned down to place Ciel on the seat.

"What's this?" The child tried to clamber out again but Sebastian stopped him, puzzled.

"It's a car," said the man in amusement, shutting Ciel's door and getting into the driver's seat. He turned to look at Ciel. "Haven't you been in one before?"

"N-no…" Ciel looked tense and even a little scared.

"There's nothing to fear," promised Sebastian. "But you need your seatbelt on, child." He reached over and clipped Ciel's seatbelt into position. Ciel stared at it in wonder.

With a shrug, Sebastian turned back around and started the car. Ciel gave a gasp, but fell silent as the vehicle began to move, gazing in awe at how the houses flashed past as the car travelled down the road.

"How…" he began, but gave a squeak as the car passed over a speedbump. Sebastian glanced back at him in amusement.

It didn't take long to get to the town centre. Sebastian parked the car as near to the shops as he could, then unclipped Ciel's seatbelt and lifted the child from the seat.

"You can put me down- what's your name?" Ciel stared at the man questioningly.

Sebastian's jaw dropped and he smacked his forehead. "Gracious, I didn't even tell you! How rude of me. I'm Sebastian."

Ciel giggled. "I've never heard of a name like that before."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "It's not that unusual. And also, I can't put you down. I can't let you walk barefoot."

"Hmm," agreed Ciel, swinging his legs and looking at his tiny, pale feet.

"Don't do that, you might kick someone." Sebastian put a hand on the child's feet and gently but firmly pushed them back.

Ciel shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt them."

"It would be terribly impolite. Look, here we are at the shoe shop. I'll buy you some trainers and you can walk by yourself if that's what you want."

Sebastian pulled the door open and headed upstairs to the children's section. He put Ciel on one of the seats and ripped off a ticket.

Luckily, the shop wasn't too busy and it wasn't long before they got served. A friendly woman whose name tag read 'Michelle' hurried over to assist them.

"I take it you're here for this one?" she smiled, bending down to pinch Ciel's cheeks and ruffle his hair. The child looked appalled and even a little scared, and Sebastian had to suppress a laugh.

"Yes, I'd like his feet measured. He needs some trainers."

"Mm hmm, of course." Michelle brought the measuring device over and asked Ciel to place a foot on it. She pulled the bar upwards.

"He's a size 0.5. Quite a bit smaller than average, but that's okay. I'll go and get some trainers in that size."

Ciel pulled his feet up as she left. "What is that thing?"

"It measures feet," shrugged Sebastian. He didn't see what else there was to say about it.

Michelle soon returned with some boxes. Ciel tried all the trainers on and at last said that he favoured a pair of white ones with green laces.

Sebastian paid for the trainers and walked out with Ciel by his side, the child proudly in his new footwear.

However, Ciel seemed to have trouble walking for long distances. He had only taken a few steps at home so Sebastian hadn't noticed, but he couldn't go six steps without losing his balance slightly and having to grab Sebastian's hand.

At last, the older male kneeled down, taking Ciel by the arm as he observed him in concern. "Are you all right? Is it the shoes?"

"No." Ciel seemed frustrated. "I don't know."

"Perhaps a trip to the doctor's will have to be in order," murmured Sebastian as he picked the child up to carry him once more.

Ciel put his chin on Sebastian's shoulder, gazing with interest behind the man. People were everywhere, some talking earnestly on small, strange, metal devices, some talking to each other, some hurrying from shop to shop, armed with bags. The child didn't know where he was or where he had been before. He was too young for that. All he knew was that this place was different from the place he had been born in. Very different.

To Sebastian's relief, the unpredictable child behaved himself in the next shop and they ended up buying three hoodies, four pairs of trousers, a pair of shorts and four t-shirts. Sebastian also took a raincoat and a winter coat.

The final mission of the day was to buy a car seat; Sebastian could have kicked himself for putting the child in the back of a car without one. Ciel was so tiny, the seatbelt offered almost no protection.

He probably looked ridiculous, carrying a child in one arm and a car seat in the other, but Sebastian ignored any stares as he made his way back to his car. He shoved the seat in, spent five minutes figuring it out then placed his young charge onto it before strapping him in.

Ciel enjoyed the journey home, able to see everything now. He managed to open the window and Sebastian didn't stop him until he saw the child sticking his head out, in which case he swiftly reached back and, tugging Ciel back inside, shut the window. "Don't do that again, it's highly dangerous."

Ciel pouted and sank back onto the seat. He perked up again when they pulled into the drive, recognising Sebastian's house.

"Not even 24 hours and you've already made my life more exciting and raised my blood pressure slightly," said Sebastian, almost sounding irritated but unable to stop a fond smile appearing on his face when Ciel giggled adorably and reached out to be picked up. He leaned down and took the child into his arms, closing the door with his foot as he turned to the house. "We'll be friends in no time, Ciel. Won't we?"

Ciel smiled and snuggled into his jacket. Sebastian took that as a yes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that this chapter is short, but I thought it made for a nice little filler and develops their relationship a bit more.**

 **I still don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

 **~princess**

There was still one little problem Sebastian hadn't quite sorted out.

He was a professor of astronomy at a nearby university and worked there every weekday. He couldn't leave Ciel at home and he doubted the child would take day-care well- in any event, he didn't want to leave the four year old with strangers just yet.

There was only one option; that was to take the boy to work with him.

He bit his lip nervously as he drove to work on Monday morning, still not quite sure just how good of an idea it really was. He glanced at the mirror and smiled to see Ciel fast asleep in his car seat.

He was almost reluctant to wake the child when he at last parked the car. Grabbing his bag, he slammed his door shut and then opened Ciel's, lifting him gently from the seat and holding him on his hip as he awkwardly pushed the door shut with his shoulder.

Ciel murmured sleepily, his beautiful blue eyes slowly opening. "Where are we?"

"This is where I work," replied Sebastian, turning the child in his arms and hoisting him up a little so he could see properly. Ciel stared.

Sebastian put his bag in his classroom and set things up for the first lesson. Then, he hesitated. He had come to work early so that he'd have time to speak to the head. How would she react? Mrs Burke loved small children, he knew that from when a teacher on maternity leave would sometimes bring her baby, but would having a child with him all day sit well with her? Time to find out.

"Come on, you," he said, chuckling as he turned to see Ciel attempting to climb onto one of the chairs. He leaned down to pick him up and the child clung on as they walked to reception to speak with the head.

As he had expected, Mrs Burke completely adored Ciel, much to the child's dismay.

"He's so tiny!" she said in awe, running a hand over Ciel's head, brushing some hair away from his face. "And look at that sweet little face! He has such beautiful eyes, Sebastian."

Ciel flinched shyly, pressing closer to Sebastian and reaching up to wrap his arms around his neck. Sebastian hoisted up a little and tightened his hold. Mrs Burke cooed.

"Anyway," coughed Sebastian. "I brought him here because I'm not happy putting him in a day-care and I wondered if you'd let him stay with me." He gazed hopefully at the woman.

"Of course!" she said. "He's delightful. I'm sure he'll behave himself, won't you?" she simpered, tickling Ciel under the chin. The child pulled away with a squeak.

"Thank you," said Sebastian, in relief. He knew that the second Ciel caused trouble, he would be out of here, so he whispered as much to the boy as they made their way back to the classroom. "Do behave. She may love you now, but if you make a nuisance of yourself you can't stay with me, little one."

Ciel nodded solemnly and snuggled into Sebastian's chest.

He was placed on the office chair at the professor's desk. Sebastian crouched in front of him. "I just need to welcome the students and introduce the lesson. I'll give you something to do in a short moment."

Ciel nodded, a little scared as young adults began entering the room. A few of them glanced curiously at the boy, but most of them were too focused on their own conversations.

Sebastian stood up and cleared his throat. "Good morning. You may have noticed that we have an extra person in the class today. Ciel will be joining us from now on."

"Why? He looks about three," called someone.

"Not as a student, obviously," snapped Sebastian, his eyebrow twitching. "He's here so I can keep an eye on him. I want all of you to pay your usual attention to me. I just thought I'd let you know in case anyone was wondering."

There was a low murmuring in the room, but Sebastian demanded silence and got it. After a brief lecture, he put some discussion points on the board and went to get some paper and felt tip pens from a drawer. He gave them to Ciel and knelt beside the child. "Little one, I want you to draw me a picture. Can you do that?" he suggested, in a quiet voice.

"Yes, Sebastian," whispered Ciel. "What do you want me to draw?"

Sebastian smiled. "Whatever you wish."

The day went smoothly. Sebastian only had two classes, so he was able to leave at lunchtime.

"What did you draw, Ciel?" he asked, as he slipped on his jacket and picked up his bag, lifting the child with one arm and sitting him on his hip.

Ciel held up the paper. "I drawed me and you." He smiled his adorable smile at Sebastian.

Sebastian's heart melted. On the paper was a small stick figure with blue hair and eyes, standing beside a much taller figure with black hair.

"That's lovely," he praised, beaming at Ciel. The child grinned back and reached out with his tiny hands to straighten Sebastian's tie a little.

"Goodness, I never thought a four year old would correct my attire," chuckled Sebastian, fondly kissing Ciel on the forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Absolutely everything I say about demons is not canon in Kuroshitsuji or taken from there. Everything is made up for the benefit of this story. There may be contradictory information about the species in the manga.**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! :-)**

 **~princess**

It was the day after Ciel's fifth birthday. The child stood clutching Sebastian's hand, his heart beating fast at all the other boys and girls rushing around the playground, shrieking happily and chattering. Part of him wanted to join in. Part of him wanted to bare his teeth at the brats. Their shouting was driving him insane!

Sebastian frowned as the child backed into his legs and placed a hand on Ciel's back, leaning down a little. "Are you all right?"

"Can't we go inside?" asked Ciel, reaching up to grip Sebastian's coat, gazing pleadingly up at the man.

"Yes, if that's what you want." Sebastian squeezed Ciel's hand gently and began to walk to the entrance, the child beside him. Strangely, it had taken the boy a long time to learn to walk without falling over. It was almost like he had never had legs before.

Ciel gritted his teeth anxiously as he followed Sebastian down the corridor to the year 1 classroom. He hated the uniform he was wearing; a white shirt, black tie, black trousers and blue jumper. And he hated the school building. It smelt odd; too _clean_.

He hadn't noticed that they had arrived and jumped with a start when a tall woman bent down to speak to him.

"Hello, Ciel," she said in a friendly voice, smiling gently at him.

He blinked. "Hello," he murmured shyly, tightening his hold on Sebastian's hand.

"I'm Mrs Fallon, your teacher. Welcome to class 1A."

"Thank you?" Ciel looked up at Sebastian, who nodded reassuringly.

"I'm sure you'll be happy here and enjoy your learning," continued Mrs Fallon, as she straightened up. She focused on Sebastian. "Class starts in a minute. You're welcome to stay, or do you have to get to work?"

"Work," said Sebastian ruefully. He knelt down and opened his arms. Ciel immediately crashed into him, hugging him tightly, trembling a little.

"You'll be fine, little one," said Sebastian softly, hugging Ciel back gently. "I'll come and get you at the end of the day, all right?"

Ciel nodded, his blue eyes slowly starting to well up. Sebastian kissed the top of his head and left.

 _Time Skip_

When Sebastian came to collect Ciel at the end of the day, he was delighted to see the child rush out of the gates, racing two other children and laughing happily- they were a girl with blonde hair and green eyes, and a blonde haired but blue eyed boy.

"Bye-bye, Ciel!" squealed the girl, hugging him before hurrying to meet her parents. The boy gave a smile and wave before departing, too.

"See you tomorrow!" called Ciel, before turning to Sebastian, who picked him up. The child wrapped his arms around the man's neck and grinned at him happily.

"I see you've made two friends," said Sebastian, kissing the boy on the forehead as he began to walk towards the car.

"Yes, Finny and Lizzy," said Ciel, shoving his thumb in his mouth and looking at Sebastian with sparkling blue eyes.

"They seem lovely. Perhaps you could invite them for tea one night."

"That would be nice." Ciel snuggled into Sebastian's coat, shivering a little. Sebastian frowned. It wasn't that cold.

"Are you quite all right?" he asked in concern.

"Yes, it's just that it was much hotter than this at home," murmured Ciel, his teeth chattering.

Sebastian laughed. "Welcome to England. Look, we're at the car now. When we get home I'll put the fire on, okay?"

The duo passed a peaceful afternoon. Sebastian sat on the couch, doing work on his laptop, while Ciel lay on the floor and completed some 'homework'.

"What's that you're doing?" asked Sebastian, kneeling down beside the child as he put his laptop away.

"Numbers," said Ciel proudly, scribbling in the answer to a sum.

It was basic addition, but Sebastian was impressed. The boy was clearly a fast learner.

"That looks excellent. You carry on with that and I'll go and make tea, little one."

It was pie for tea. Ciel ate it, but he didn't seem to enjoy it or want it- that was the case with all food. The child never had much of an appetite.

Halfway through the meal, Ciel whimpered and put a hand to his mouth.

Sebastian got up and crouched beside his chair anxiously. "What's the matter?"

"My tooth hurts."

"Your tooth? Which one?"

"Is one." Ciel opened his mouth wide and pointed.

"Ahh…it's an incisor. Don't worry, it will fall out with time."

"Is it meant to wobble?"

"Of course. All children's teeth fall out when they're little, and they grow new ones."

"Mummy said that not all my teeth will fall out. Just four of them."

Sebastian flinched. Ciel hadn't mentioned his parents explicitly before.

"Well, that's wrong. All of your teeth fall out. But they grow back."

"Oh."

Ciel's tooth fell out the next day and three others came out in quick succession, leaving the child with some rather adorable gaps, in Sebastian's opinion. Neither of them thought anything of it, until one evening a couple of weeks later.

Ciel was in his bedroom; he suddenly gave a gasp as something sharp pricked his tongue. Tears in his eyes, he rushed to the bathroom and stood on his tiptoes to see his reflection. Opening his mouth wide, he stared in horror at the sharp teeth poking through the gaps.

"Wha-?" Ciel poked one, and hastily pulled his hand back. "What's happening?" Bursting into tears, the frightened child ran downstairs to Sebastian.

The man, who was as usual sitting on the couch, jumped in surprise when Ciel suddenly leapt onto his lap, sobbing hysterically. The child clung onto him and buried his face in his chest, his small body shaking.

"Ciel!" Sebastian leaned down, automatically cuddling the child, rubbing his back soothingly. "What's happened? Look at me, little one."

"N-no…" Ciel hissed, pressing a hand to his mouth. He continued to cry, tears dripping onto Sebastian's clothes.

It took a while, but Sebastian eventually calmed the distressed child and was able to see his face. Ciel hesitantly opened his mouth and pointed to his teeth.

Sebastian recoiled in horror. _Fangs_?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Although Sebastian's reaction to Ciel's fangs may raise a few eyebrows, don't worry, the problem will be addressed a little more in the next chapter. I actually have to credit a review from a guest who wondered what would happen when they went to a doctor. Obviously I can't have them go to a doctor, but it wouldn't make sense if they didn't, so I thought of something that would make demons as a species more interesting while at the same time solving the problem. Anyway until then, enjoy this chapter.**

 **~princess**

What on earth? Was this a prank? No, no one could fake those tears. Then how was it that Ciel was suddenly growing fangs?

After a few moments of rational thinking, Sebastian recovered himself and pulled the child closer, hugging him tightly. How awful of him to look at the boy like he was a monster! You often saw people with unusual teeth, after all. Perhaps it was a genetic condition. Sebastian was no doctor; this could be normal.

"Calm down, Ciel," he said softly, rubbing the back of the boy's head gently. "Tomorrow I'll take you to the doctor so we can find out what's happened."

"I'm sorry," sobbed Ciel, curling into a small ball in Sebastian's arms, hiding his face.

"Shhh, you have nothing to be sorry for…" Sebastian continued to soothe the child, who eventually began to hiccup, and raised his head.

"That's it…are you all right now?"

Ciel nodded dolefully; he made no move to leave Sebastian's hold. The pair sat there for a while in silence, Ciel exhausted after crying so much and Sebastian worried for the child.

"Shall we go for a walk?" suggested Sebastian, after a few minutes. "It's not dark yet. There's a playground just down the road."

Ciel nodded again and the man noticed that he was making a big effort to keep his mouth closed.

It was a sunny evening and the street was quiet. Ciel held Sebastian's hand tightly as they walked, not jumping and running as he normally did. They passed a large puddle and he didn't even splash in it or express an urge to. Sebastian glanced down at his dark blue head in concern.

Luckily, the playground was devoid of other children, as Ciel would have been anxious about interacting with them. Sebastian helped him climb the ladder up to the slide, then knelt at the bottom, ready to catch him.

He saw the glimmer of a smile on Ciel's pale face as he slid down and was caught by Sebastian and lifted into his arms. The man playfully threw him into the air, eliciting a small laugh from the child as he landed safely. As Ciel grinned up at him, no longer worrying about his teeth, Sebastian felt a warm glow on the inside.

"Would you like to go again?" he asked.

Ciel strained forwards in his hold, reaching for the swings. "Want to swing, Sebastian!"

"Certainly." Sebastian walked over and lowered Ciel into the swing, bending down to check that he was holding on properly. With his tiny hands gripping the chains, Ciel gave a squeak of surprise as Sebastian pushed the swing, then laughed joyfully as it went higher and higher and higher, giving him a view of the streets. "I can see our house!"

"Can you, now?" chucked Sebastian, taking care not to push too hard.

"Yeah, there's a person outside it!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Outside our house?" He continued to push.

"Yes, just standing there. They have a long stick."

Assuming the child was joking or exaggerating, Sebastian asked him what else he could see, smiling at Ciel's excited answers.

Not wanting the boy to be sick, Sebastian slowed the swing to a stop, to Ciel's disappointment. However, the child's eyes lit up when he saw the monkey bars, and he struggled to climb out of the seat.

"Hold on!" Seeing that Ciel was too tiny to get down on his own, Sebastian lifted him out of the swing. "Where do you want to go?"

"Monkey bars!" As he placed on his feet, Ciel rushed over to the apparatus, climbing onto the step and jumping to reach the first bar. He clung on tightly, and moved to the next one.

"Careful!" yelled Sebastian as he ran over. The child's feet were nowhere near the ground, so Sebastian stood underneath him, holding his arms up so that he could immediately catch Ciel should he fall.

Ciel made it to the other side with difficulty, for he was weak and the monkey bars were designed for older children. Sebastian lifted him down and held him in his arms, seeing that he was almost asleep by now. "Oh dear, this has quite worn you out…let's get you home, little one."

Ciel mumbled in response, dead to the world by now. Sebastian smiled and sang to him quietly as he walked, as there was no one else around. His voice soothed the child to sleep quickly.

Walking up the driveway of the house, Sebastian halted suddenly.

A man.

With a 'long stick', or rather, a trimming pole.

Clearing his throat, Sebastian raised an eyebrow and approached the serious faced man. "Do you want something?"

The man turned to face him, and Sebastian noticed that he had bright green eyes. "Am I correct in assuming that you are Sebastian Michaelis?"

"Yes." Sebastian was beginning to feel decidedly uncomfortable.

"I would like to talk to you."

Sebastian shrugged. "All right. Let me put this child to bed first. I'll be back in a short moment."

Ciel was still fast asleep, so Sebastian tucked him into bed, ensuring that he was comfortable and at ease before going back downstairs, a frown on his face. He opened the front door and stood just inside, not inviting the man in. "So, what is that you want?"

The man held out a business card, which Sebastian took without thinking. "Good evening. I am William T. Spears, of the Grim Reaper Dispatch Society."

Sebastian's mouth hung open remarkably like a goldfish.

"Something needs to be done about that child."

After having temporarily taken leave of his senses, Sebastian hastily returned to earth with a bump, and he snapped at William. "What do you mean?"

Looking mildly irritated, William used his gardening tool to push his glasses slightly further up his nose, making no actual difference. "A soul is due to be collected in this area next week and I want to be sure that your fiend won't steal it away."

"My fiend?" repeated Sebastian, feeling a little weak at the knees. He wasn't sure exactly what drug this William was taking, but it was certainly having a big effect.

"The child." William seemed to be growing impatient. "His kind and our kind do not get on. I don't want devils prowling around."

Sebastian almost felt an urge to laugh. "Look, I'm not judging you or your situation, but I do think you should go and get some help. Alcohol isn't the solution to your problems."

"I can assure you I am not intoxicated." William's expression was one of thorough annoyance.

"It was nice meeting you, William, but you should go home now." Sebastian began to push the door shut, but William quickly put his foot in the gap, jamming it open. Sebastian stomped down on it, then instantly slammed the door and locked it.

He went into the front room and closed the curtains, in case William took it upon himself to hang around outside, then picked up his laptop to get some work done. Briefly thinking over what had just happened, he gave a laugh before settling down to work and forgetting all about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Someone commented expressing their curiosity for how Ciel ended up on earth and I've no doubt many of you are wondering the same thing. Don't worry, everything shall be explained ;-)**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

 **~princess**

Ciel awoke early the next morning; in fact, the sun had only just begun to rise. The child crawled restlessly out of his bed and tiptoed across the landing to Sebastian's room, pulling the door open with a soft creak. He peeped through the gap.

Sebastian was still fast asleep, and the small boy sighed, feeling bored by himself. He wandered into the bathroom and reached up to the mirror, angling it down so he could see his face. He opened his mouth wide and gazed miserably at his sharp teeth.

As he was staring, a fierce feeling evolved inside him and he wished strongly that the frightening looking teeth would go away and he could have normal ones. He wished for it with all his heart, willing it to happen-

He blinked.

They were gone.

The fangs were gone and in their place were smooth, normal looking teeth.

Inquisitive now, Ciel opened his mouth and wished intensely once more, this time willing the fangs to grow back. They did.

The child panted and wiped his forehead, exhausted from the effort. Clearly, he could somewhat control his teeth, but he wanted to make them normal and have them stay that way. Using every last ounce of his energy, he willed the fangs away; when that was done, he collapsed on the bathroom floor, fast asleep.

That was how Sebastian found him when the man stumbled sleepily into the bathroom, two hours later. "What the?" he mumbled, crouching down and shaking Ciel gently. "What are you doing here?" He rubbed at his eyes and gazed down at Ciel in concern.

The child yawned and stretched. "Good morning, Sebastian."

"Why were you sleeping on the bathroom floor?" asked Sebastian, a firmer tone to his voice, as he picked Ciel up and held him.

Ciel blinked. "Don't remember…but look!" He opened his mouth wide, a proud look on his face.

It was Sebastian's turn to blink in confusion. "What on earth…?"

Ciel shrugged. "They went."

"Perhaps they only looked sharp because they had just grown in?" suggested Sebastian faintly, talking more to himself. He cast his mind back to the child's appearance yesterday and decided that his imagination must be exaggerating; the boy's teeth probably hadn't looked nearly as bad as he remembered.

He kissed Ciel on the head and leaned down to place him on his feet. He needed to get ready for work.

 _That evening:_

Sebastian was upstairs, tidying the bedrooms. Ciel was out in the garden, playing with a football. It was a sunny evening again, and the sky was a pleasant blue-pink colour.

It was peaceful outdoors and Ciel concentrated on keeping the ball up in the air; he wasn't naturally good at any sports, and no matter how hard he kicked the ball it just wouldn't go high enough, and flopped back down onto the grass.

Frustrated, he kicked the ball as hard as he could. ' _Darn it_!'

His mouth agape, he watched as it sailed neatly over the fence into the next door garden.

The child glanced anxiously up at the windows of Sebastian's house before scampering curiously over to the fence. It was fairly low, and there were plenty of jutting out parts to cling onto. Ciel was small even for a five year old, but with much determination and loss of breath he found that he could do it, and panted triumphantly as he dropped down into the unfamiliar garden.

He had never seen the next door neighbours before and was confident that they wouldn't make an appearance now, so he sauntered casually across the lawn to where his football had landed. Grinning, he bent to pick it up, then wandered back towards the fence.

"Good evening."

With a jump, the child whipped round to face a skinny man with long grey hair that covered much of his face. He wore a black cloak and a crooked black top hat.

Ciel gulped. "Good evening."

The old man- not that he could see his face, but Ciel was going off the grey hair- grinned in what seemed to be a friendly manner. "I assume you're the child Sebastian took in last year?"

Ciel flinched subtly. It had been a while since that fact had entered his mind. He felt like he had been living with Sebastian forever. "Yes, I suppose I am…"

"It's nice to see you at last." The man watched Ciel with an expression of interest. It was interesting how much you could tell from a nose and a mouth.

"You too," said the child politely.

"Your name is Ciel, isn't it? You can call me Undertaker."

Ciel wasn't sure how to respond, so he nodded.

A wistful expression appeared on the Undertaker's face. "It's nice to see someone else in that house," he admitted ruefully. "It's been over five years now since she disappeared."

"Who disappeared?" asked Ciel, a slightly frightened look appearing in his big blue eyes.

The Undertaker seemed to realise he had said too much, and spoke kindly to the boy. "Don't you worry. I've lived here for a very long time, don't take any notice of an old man like me. I see you found your ball. Why don't you go back and make the most of the daylight?"

With a panicked nod, Ciel turned and fled to the fence, scaling it quickly. He tumbled down the other side and leapt to his feet, ignoring the numerous grass stains all over his skin and clothes, and rushed to the back door. He flung it open and leapt inside, closing it firmly behind him.

After he had taken a few moments to get his breath back, the child felt ashamed. Fancy running in terror from a creepy old man! He was probably insane. Perhaps he had had a dream about a woman, and thought it was real. Sebastian had never said anything about one living there; besides, Ciel saw no reason for anyone to leave Sebastian. The child adored him and thought him the best person in the entire world. Unless they had died. But that couldn't have happened. Sebastian wouldn't let someone he loved die, Ciel knew that.

As if on cue, Sebastian walked into the kitchen, and smiled at Ciel. "Are you all right, little one? Have you finished playing outside?"

"Yeah, I got a bit tired," answered Ciel. "What's for tea?" He stretched up onto his tiptoes to eye the chocolate cookies Sebastian had made, childishly reaching for one.

Sebastian tutted and gently grabbed his wrist, pulling it away from the baking tray. He looked down and couldn't resist chuckling when he was met with a pout and two hopeful blue eyes. "That face is rather sweet, but it won't get you a chocolate cookie. It's pasta for tea and if you eat most of it, you can have a cookie. Sound good?"

Ciel nodded happily. Sebastian kneeled down to get a closer look at him, his eyes widening in horror. "Did you fall? You're filthy!"

"Fell from the fence," murmured Ciel.

"Are you hurt?" Sebastian's voice was fall of anxiety and he gently turned Ciel around, examining him for injuries. He gave an exclamation as he saw a graze on the child's elbow. "You must always tell me at once when you hurt yourself!"

"It's not that bad," giggled Ciel. Truthfully, the boy had been so alarmed he hadn't even noticed the graze, which was bleeding slightly.

Sebastian cleaned his elbow with a damp cloth. Ciel squirmed and whined, for it stung a little, and the man shushed him reassuringly before taking a plaster and sticking it over the graze. "There!" He bent his head down to softly kiss Ciel's hair and gave the child a quick hug. "Why don't you go upstairs and change into your pyjamas? I'll wash your clothes tomorrow. Tea should be on the table when you come back down."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all the support on this fic!

The whole nightmare thing is based on a dream I had the other night LOL and I started messaging my friend at 3 am lmao

 **Oh yes, to clear things up:**

 **Tea = dinner**

 **Reception, year six = grades in British school**

 **~princess**

"Happy birthday, Ciel," said Sebastian lovingly, hugging the child before leaning down to place him on his feet. The now six year old scampered excitedly downstairs, paying no attention to his blue-grey bedhead.

Neither of them knew when Ciel's actual birthday was, so they celebrated it on the date Sebastian had found Ciel- 14th December. The child's past was still a complete mystery but Ciel never talked about it and didn't seem inclined to. As it had been two years, Sebastian saw no need for it now; Ciel was happy with his situation as far as he could tell. Why stir things up by trying to find out where he came from, and why?

Sebastian shook the thoughts from his mind and followed Ciel downstairs. The child was opening his cards happily. Sebastian had no close family or friends except Soma (who sometimes babysat Ciel and consequently had come to know him quite well), so there was a card from Sebastian and a card from Soma. There were three presents from Sebastian. This didn't bother Ciel at all; he was delighted, and hugged Sebastian gratefully.

"I'm thinking pancakes for breakfast. Sound good?" suggested Sebastian, ruffling Ciel's messy hair.

The child nodded, a smile lighting up his face. "Yes, please."

The pancakes were covered in chocolate and syrup, to Ciel's pure joy. He had never seemed to like any food in the past but had gradually developed a liking for some; he adored sweet things in particular.

Sebastian took him to school as usual. After Ciel had hugged him goodbye, the child rushed off to Lizzy and Finny. At first, Sebastian had been slightly concerned that he wasn't making any more friends, but concluded that it was just Ciel's shy nature and nothing to worry about.

 _At lunchtime:_

As much as he enjoyed playing with his friends, Ciel didn't really feel like it that lunchtime; he had a book in his bag that Sebastian had given to him, and he wanted to read it. It was a little advanced for his age group, but he was intelligent and Sebastian taught him at home sometimes.

So the child snuck away and found a quiet spot under the shade of some trees. He sat down cross legged and contentedly opened the book, occasionally eating a Yorkie button from the packet in his bag.

After a while, two older children, probably in year six, came walking past. They were boys, big for their age, and were bored. The small boy sitting by himself was an easy target, and they grinned at each other.

"What's your name?" sneered the tallest one, giving Ciel a little push as he approached.

"C-Ciel," stammered the child, his blue eyes widening. His grip on the book tightened.

"What's that you're reading?" The novel was promptly swiped from his hands and inspected by the shorter boy. "You're in reception, what are you reading this for?"

"He's probably not even reading it," laughed the other boy, ignoring Ciel's mumble of 'I'm in year two'. He casually dropped the book on the ground. Ciel gave a cry and darted forwards to pick it up, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Crying already?" The boys laughed.

Angered by the teasing, Ciel clenched his fists. He took deep breaths, knowing that he was far too small to try and fight them, but he suddenly felt something hot behind his eyes. It was like a flame was flickering and burning. It grew hotter and hotter until Ciel felt like his eyes were glowing. He blinked, confused and scared.

The boys, having stopped laughing, glanced down at him.

And fled.

All Ciel heard was loud screaming and rapid footsteps, and they were out of sight. The child frowned and rubbed at his eyes. The burning was gone, but a spark was still there. It made him feel almost evil, like he could strangle someone with his bare hands and laugh.

"Ciel!" It was Lizzy. "I heard screaming. What is it?"

The child turned to face her, bewildered. With a shriek, the girl had rushed off and did not look back.

Determined to discover what it was about his appearance that was apparently so frightening, Ciel ran at top speed to the toilets. Thankfully they were empty and the child clambered onto the pipes to see his reflection.

What he saw made him gasp and wobble dangerously, then clutch onto the sink. His eyes were a glowing, admittedly beautiful, pink.

His anger left him and was replaced by a feeling of confusion and fear, fear of himself. When this happened, the sparkling, glistening pink was slowly replaced by a deep, wine red and eventually changed back to blue.

Ciel sank down onto the floor, sobbing.

Lessons had started a minute or so ago, but the child was terrified to go to class. Supposing his eyes began to do strange things again, with everyone to see?

After a short while spent crying and panicking, the child rubbed his eyes dolefully and stood up, conjuring a plan. His eyes had begun to burn when it happened. Providing that was the case, he would know when they were going to change colour, and he could hide it.

Taking deep, shaky breaths that were occasionally interrupted by a sniffle or hiccup, Ciel made his way to the office. Within minutes, the teacher on duty there had called Sebastian.

The man was in the middle of taking a class but as soon as he received the call, he left the students some questions and signed out. Almost surpassing the speed limit a couple of times, he drove to the school and rushed into reception to see Ciel lying on a sofa, curled up.

"He says he has a bad stomach ache," said the school nurse kindly, who was sitting next to Ciel. Sebastian, who was now cradling the child and feeling his forehead anxiously, barely heard her.

"How are you feeling, little one?" he murmured, brushing a strand of hair from Ciel's cheek.

"Want to go home." Ciel sat up and buried his face in Sebastian's chest, sobs shaking his body.

Rubbing the child's back reassuringly, Sebastian signed him out, thanked the nurse and carried Ciel back to the car.

He had hoped the boy would fall asleep on the drive home but he was awake when Sebastian unstrapped him from the car seat, staring vacantly ahead. He instantly laid his head on the man's shoulder when he was picked up, clutching his shirt tightly.

"Come on, let's get you inside," murmured Sebastian, slamming the car door.

It felt almost like their first day as he sat down on the couch, holding the child in his arms. Ciel was reluctant to leave his side; he curled up on the man's lap, sniffling.

"How's your tummy?" asked Sebastian, rubbing the child's stomach very gently.

Ciel closed his eyes. "Hurts a bit…"

They sat for a while and Sebastian was beside himself with grief that Ciel's special day had turned out like this. The child fell asleep after half an hour, so he kissed his forehead softly before carrying him upstairs and tucking him into bed.

 _"_ _What's happening?" cried Ciel in panic, as he began to feel detached from himself. With a shock, he looked down to see his own lifeless body. "What am I?!" He struggled, but he couldn't do anything._

 _He was forced to watch as Sebastian cried over his death, and was desperate to tell him that it was okay, he was still alive. He found that he could go inside people and objects, and make them do things. But he didn't enjoy it. He didn't want to._

He sat bolt upright with a gasp, crying softly and struggling for breath. _Am I dead? Is this real life?_

Feeling a strange floating sensation on his body, he whimpered and jumped out of bed. "Sebastian!"

He could barely see, but he somehow made it to the man's room. Sebastian was snoring and lying on his stomach, his mouth wide open; Ciel would have laughed at this, but he tugged desperately at Sebastian's sleeve, tears dribbling down his cheeks.

Sebastian awoke with a start. "Huh?" He looked down in surprise at the crying child, but instinct kicked in and he lifted him onto the bed, rolling onto his side and holding him tightly. "Shhh…it's all right, Ciel."

Ciel sobbed for a few minutes, grateful for the presence of another person. "I dreamed that I died."

"You're not dead." He felt Sebastian kiss his hair and hug him a little tighter.

"I could get inside people and make them do things." He looked up at Sebastian with tired blue eyes.

"That's pretty cool. You were a demon," said Sebastian, trying to make light of it.

Seeing that Ciel wasn't amused, he stroked the back of the child's head soothingly. "Just breathe. Go back to sleep. It was just a dream, little one."

"Thank you…Sebastian…"

"Don't worry, I'm always here."


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope the story isn't moving too fast, or I'm confusing you with all these different ages and situations. From now on, I'll provide a little note at the start of each chapter explaining what's going on :-)**

 **Ciel is still six, but these events take place a few months after the previous chapter. It's now summer.**

 **I'm torn between writing fluff and keeping the plot moving. I reveal quite a bit in this chapter and I feel like it's been a little plot heavy lately so I might focus on pure fluff for the next couple of chapters, give you guys some more cuteness with Sebs and Ciel. At the end of the day, that's what I'm here for lmao**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

 **Btw- DOES ANYONE KNOW WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT? IM DYING**

 **~princess**

Two people were packing to go on holiday. One of them was having fun, the other certainly wasn't.

Sebastian wiped perspiration from his forehead as he stared anxiously at a list in his hand. "I've got your pyjamas…I've got your sandals…where are your goggles?" he muttered to himself.

Ciel was sitting on the floor, laughing as he grabbed items and shoved them into bags at random. The six year old didn't see what Sebastian was looking so grumpy about. Packing was fun, in his opinion.

Sebastian was becoming decidedly fed up with Ciel's cheerful composure and sent the child upstairs to find his goggles, while he hastily checked the boy's backpack. Knowing Ciel, it was probably bursting with soft toys.

Ciel hunted around, not entirely sure where they were. He ended up peeking inside Sebastian's cupboard, more out of curiosity than anything. Wrinkling his nose a little at the musty smell, he tugged open a cardboard box that was crammed with souvenirs.

The child felt that this box was private, but he couldn't resist having a look inside. He rummaged around, shifting some things, and was about to close it when something caught his eye.

Pulling out a photo, his heart began to pound rapidly as he stared at the woman's long golden hair and blue eyes. The memories were incredibly distorted, but he was sure he recognised her.

When Ciel crept downstairs, goggles in hand, a few minutes later he was clearly shaken up. Sebastian leaned down to his eye level. "Are you all right, little one?" he asked in concern, gently placing his hand on the child's forehead.

Ciel nodded slowly, his eyes shining slightly. His nose scrunched up into a sniff. Noticing this, Sebastian picked him up, cuddling him reassuringly as the child clung to his shirt.

"Did you hurt yourself?" murmured Sebastian, brushing a hand over Ciel's hair.

Figuring this to be the easiest way out, Ciel nodded again, gazing at Sebastian with doleful blue eyes. He was desperately trying to forget the photo, convincing himself that he was imagining things.

After a few minutes spent comforting Ciel- the child couldn't deny that he liked the attention and so put on a bit of an act- they resumed the packing, as they had to leave in about half an hour.

Ciel fell asleep on the couch, so Sebastian tidied up the house before piling the bags into the car. He didn't wake Ciel up. Instead, he carried the child out and strapped him into his booster seat.

They had been driving for two hours before the child's big blue eyes slowly fluttered open. He blinked, confused as to why he had a strange feeling, then remembered the photo. ' _Don't be stupid, Ciel. You probably just saw someone who looks like her. It's impossible for you to know that woman, so snap out of it_!'

He shook himself, feeling slightly better now that he had come to a conclusion. He had considered asking Sebastian about the photo, but decided against it. It was clearly kept hidden for a reason.

Sebastian glanced in the mirror and smiled to see Ciel sitting up and gazing out of the window. "I see you've woken up."

"Yeah," said the child sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his fists. "Are we nearly there yet?" He grinned at Sebastian in the mirror and the man was pleased to see that his spark had returned.

"Not quite," chuckled Sebastian. "Another two hours to go, I'm afraid. But we're going to stop for a picnic soon."

 _Two hours later:_

"Finally!" said Ciel dramatically, throwing his backpack onto the floor and collapsing onto the bed. They were staying in a small bungalow by the sea in Wales.

Sebastian laughed. "You weren't the one driving in the rain for two hours."

"Yeah, but sitting in the car is boring," grumbled Ciel.

"Maybe you should have brought some books instead of filling your backpack with soft toys."

Ciel grabbed the stuffed lamb that he favoured and pouted as he clutched it to his chest.

"I forget how little you are sometimes." Sebastian glanced at him fondly.

Ciel stuck his tongue out and fell onto his back, bouncing slightly on the mattress.

"Well, what shall we do?" Rain lashed at the windows, and Sebastian frowned. He had brought the child here so that he could play on the beach, not be cooped up in a cabin.

"Who cares if it's raining? Let's go out anyway." Ciel jumped from the bed and ran to the door, reaching up to tug at the handle, scowling when he wasn't strong enough to twist it open.

Sebastian hesitated. "I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Where's your sense of adventure?" Ciel gazed at him pleadingly, even managing to squeeze out a few tears.

"All right, you got me. Let's go."

The beach was long; it was actually two beaches, separated by a cliff that could be walked around at low tide. Clustered at the bottom of the cliff were many rocks and Ciel clambered cautiously over them, searching for rock pools.

"You don't need to walk right next to me Se- AHH!" The child shrieked as he slipped on a patch of wet seaweed and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact. There was none. Surprised and relived, he opened his eyes to see Sebastian's arms.

"That's why I need to walk right next to you. No more rock climbing for today." Sebastian leaned down to place the child back on his feet.

They walked a little more, then Sebastian gave an exclamation. "I forgot to lock the door! I know this is a lonely area, but you never know…my phone's in there."

"My lamb's in there," said Ciel, eyes wide.

"I'll have to go back and lock it. Come on."

"Can't I stay here?" suggested the child. "The cabin isn't that far away. I can see it."

Sebastian hesitated, but supposed there really was no point in them both going over. And he _was_ a fast runner. "I'll be right back, don't you dare go anywhere."

Ciel hummed quietly as the man sprinted off, picking up some flat pebbles and skimming them over the water. Quickly growing bored of that, he wandered a little, pacing in a circle.

He gasped as he felt something strange inside him. His eyes glowed and his teeth felt strange, but he couldn't control it.

Against his will, he began to walk to the water's edge.

"CIEL!"

He was chin deep in the water when he was abruptly scooped up and cradled against Sebastian's chest. The man held him tightly as he struggled out of the fierce water and stepped back onto the sand; then he knelt down, staring at the child in his arms, eyes wide with worry.

"You almost gave me a heart attack! What on earth do you think you were doing, walking so far into the water? You could have been swept away!" Sebastian scolded, snapping loudly at Ciel.

Overcome with exhaustion and fear, Ciel gave a sob, collapsing in Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian's anger immediately disappeared and he cradled the child, burying his face in his thick, blue-grey hair. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't angry with you, I was just frightened. I love you, Ciel."

With a hiccup, Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, a smile shining through his tears. "I didn't mean to…I'm sorry…"

"Shh, it's all right. It's all right. Come on, let's go back to the cabin and get to bed. You need to get warm, little one."

He stood up and began to walk back along the beach. Ciel shivered in his arms, clutching his jacket tightly and snuggling into it. The rain had died down significantly, but there was still a biting wind. The sun was rapidly sinking below the horizon.

Ciel was half asleep by the time they got back. Sebastian removed his soaking wet clothes and gently wrapped him in a blanket. He then sat on the floor next to the fire, holding the child.

"Don't try and stay awake," he murmured, seeing Ciel fighting to keep his eyes open. "Go to sleep, Ciel. You'll wake in my arms, I promise."

"Hmm…" Ciel closed his eyes, sighing in content at the warmth coming from the fire. "I love you…" He fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is quite short and uneventful. I don't know about you guys but a peaceful, fluffy filler chapter is just what I needed after doing quadratics for two hours lmao**

 **For anyone not from the UK, a jacket potato is a baked potato :-D**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

 **~princess**

When Ciel slowly opened his eyes due to the sun glaring in through the window, he was indeed in Sebastian's arms, held tightly to the older male's chest. He rolled over on the bed so that he was facing Sebastian and snuggled into him, feeling a little cold as it was early in the morning.

He was in his pyjamas and Sebastian was in a t-shirt and shorts, snoring quietly, looking dead to the world. Ciel tucked his head under Sebastian's chin, feeling a bit guilty. Sebastian must have been up for a while trying to get him warm and comfortable. He had never planned for Ciel to enter his life, but it was clear that he loved and adored the child with every inch of his being. Ciel frowned as he remembered how he had frightened the man last night and the boy looked solemn as he closed his eyes once more. He would stay with Sebastian no matter what.

After a while, the child sighed and opened his eyes again. He simply couldn't get to sleep. He wriggled out of Sebastian's arms and wandered around the cabin, climbing on top of a chair to see out of the window. The sea looked lovely with the sun shining on the water, and Ciel longed to go outside.

He settled for playing with his toys, having an imaginary game with them on the floor. A lamb and a gibbon were just about to have a fight when Sebastian awoke, panicking when Ciel wasn't in his arms. Had he been kidnapped? Had he magically disappeared? Irrational thoughts piled up inside his mind, until he sat up and laughed, noticing Ciel on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Ciel jumped a little, then grinned happily, hoisting himself onto the bed and crawling over to Sebastian. "Good morning," he said, as Sebastian picked him up and hugged him.

"How long have you been up?" asked Sebastian, grabbing a comb from his bag and brushing Ciel's unruly hair, trying to smooth it down.

Ciel shrugged. "Don't know." He squeaked in protest as the comb snagged on a knot.

"I'm sorry, I'll be more gentle," said Sebastian, smoothing out the knot with his fingers.

Ciel quickly got bored of sitting there. The child didn't see the point of having tidy hair anyway, so he crawled away and jumped off the bed, climbing onto the chair again. "Can we go to the beach? Pleeaase!"

"Of course," chuckled Sebastian, lifting him off the chair and placing him on the floor. "Find some clothes and I'll be ready in a few minutes."

They took the cliff path to the nearby village, which had a large beach. Ciel didn't get tired at all, although Sebastian was panting by the time they got there.

The beach was crowded with squealing, excited children and their parents and Ciel hung back, staying close to Sebastian. The man carried their mat and beach toys, and he set up camp close to the shade of the cliff, away from the people who were in the centre of the beach.

"We'll get lunch at the café in one hour," said Sebastian looking at his watch. "Would you like to go in the water?"

Ciel shook his head.

"All right, do you want to play with your toys then?" Sebastian kneeled down and began pulling things out of the bag. "Look, you've got a bucket and spade, you could build a sandcastle. And you've got a ball and a Frisbee."

The child's blue eyes lit up and he reached hesitantly for the bucket and spade. Sebastian nodded encouragingly and sat back on the mat to read his book, glancing up after every paragraph to check on Ciel.

Seeing that the boy was peacefully building a sandcastle, Sebastian decided to have a small nap. He didn't intend to fully drift off to sleep but he did, unfortunately not seeing the impish look in Ciel's eyes.

Waking with a start after feeling something soft on his feet, he saw that they had been buried in sand. The child who was responsible was sitting a few feet away, laughing delightedly.

"Bad Ciel!" scolded Sebastian light-heartedly, trying in vain to move his feet. "Goodness, this is thick, wet sand."

After sitting up and using his hands, he pulled his feet free. He wiped his hands on his trousers then reached for Ciel, grabbing him before the child could protest. Ciel grinned guiltily at him, then squirmed and giggled as Sebastian tickled his feet.

"I'm sorry," begged the child, squealing with laughter. "Sebastian!"

"It's called revenge," said Sebastian teasingly, ceasing his attack and ruffling Ciel's hair. "Have you finished your sandcastle?"

"Yes!" The child scrambled to his feet and pointed to the sandcastle proudly. "And I dug a moat Sebastian, look, but it wouldn't work when I put water in it."

Sebastian laughed. "Well, it's a magnificent castle."

"Can I go in the sea now? Please?"

Sebastian hesitated and glanced at his watch. "It's twelve o' clock, little one. Wouldn't you like to go and get lunch?"

"Yes!" declared the child, and Sebastian smiled as he began to pack the bags up. Since the mat wasn't very heavy, he rolled it up and handed it to Ciel.

"Do you think you could carry this for me?"

Ciel nodded and took the mat. The café was right next to the beach, and was called Melvin's Café. It was fairly busy, as people were now buying lunch as well as ice cream, but Sebastian spotted an empty table by the window. He hurried Ciel over to it and put the bag down on a chair.

"Look at the menu and choose a drink and something to eat," he said, sitting down opposite Ciel.

"I want a tuna baguette and diet coke," said the child, after scrutinizing the menu for a few moments.

"Did you forget a word?"

Ciel sighed dramatically. " _Please_." Sebastian opened his mouth to tell him off, but merely shook his head fondly when Ciel gave an adorable smile.

Sebastian went to order, after having decided that he wanted a jacket potato and lemonade. He returned to the table to find Ciel eating sugar lumps out of the little dish.

"Ciel! Stop it this instant!" He pulled the dish away before the pouting child could take another, and put it on the windowsill out of his reach. "You're not a horse."

"What are they for, then?" asked Ciel innocently.

"To put in a cup of tea, not to eat," said Sebastian. "I never knew anything like it. Look, our food's here."

The pair enjoyed a leisurely lunch and afterwards Ciel bought a chocolate ice cream. The day grew hotter and hotter and they both decided it was time for swimming.

Ciel had an inflatable dolphin that he pestered Sebastian to blow up. As he hurried to catch the child up, he took Ciel's hand. "Ciel! You're not to go out of your depth, and you're never to go in the water, without me, all right?"

Ciel nodded impatiently and Sebastian kept a firm hold of his hand. "Understand?"

"Yes, Sebastian!" Sebastian released him and they both stepped into the water, Ciel squealing and jumping back. "It's cold!"

"Come on!" laughed Sebastian, splashing him. "You sounded like a girl."

"Hey!" protested the child. "I'll show you!" He charged into the water, tripping over some seaweed as he did so. He would have plummeted into it face first if Sebastian had caught him under the arms, steadying him.

"Easy does it," teased the man. "Let's wade out slowly, all right?"

Ciel went out until his feet were just about touching the sandy floor. This was less than stomach height for Sebastian, but he stayed in the shallows with the child, playing with him. Ciel loved to dive under the water and come out somewhere else, and Sebastian played along by pretending to be shocked when Ciel surfaced.

At one point, Ciel stayed under the water for a few seconds longer. Sebastian panicked and crouched down to look for him, then gasped and spluttered as the child jumped onto his back from behind, laughing.

"You worried me!" said Sebastian, water dripping from his hair. "Sneaky, aren't you?"

Ciel giggled and swam horizontally to the shore, calling to Sebastian to try and catch him.

When the tide started to come in during the evening, Sebastian packed the bag again and took Ciel's hand to go back to the cliff path, to the child's dismay. He sulked as they walked.

"Cheer up," said Sebastian, picking him up in one arm as they neared the cabin. Ciel gazed at him forlornly. "We'll snuggle up on the sofa and watch a film, does that sound good? And we'll have pizza for tea."

Ciel smiled at that and clung to Sebastian, not used to being held in one arm.

Sebastian kept his word. They ended up watching Big Hero 6, Ciel's favourite film, but the child didn't make it through the entire thing. By the end he was curled up with his head on Sebastian's lap, eyes half closed.

"You look like you're asleep already," teased Sebastian, turning the TV off as the credits arrived. Ciel murmured sleepily in response and Sebastian stood up, holding the child in his arms. Ciel's head lolled against his chest, and he began to snore a little as Sebastian walked to their shared bedroom.

Sebastian placed him gently under the blankets and tucked him in, the closed the curtains quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

**I know I said in the first chapter that Ciel would probably be 12 when the story ends, but I kinda like little Ciel, haha. I'm thinking maybe 8. What would you guys like?**

 **I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

 **~princess**

Tuesday was another beautiful day, but on Wednesday the sky was grey and there were cold winds. Sebastian and Ciel ate lunch at the café and afterwards Ciel managed to persuade Sebastian to walk on the beach.

To Ciel's joy, the beach was almost empty, as most people stayed indoors. "I'm not surprised," said Sebastian, his teeth chattering as he pulled his big coat tighter around him. "Ciel, come away from the water. You're not going swimming, you'll catch a cold."

"Can I take my shoes off and splash in it?" begged the child, ignoring Sebastian as he ran along the edge of the water, waves splashing over his shoes.

"No, your feet will be too co- there, I knew that would happen!" Sebastian hurried over to Ciel, who had tripped over a small rock in the sand and fallen face first into the water. The child cried miserably, making no attempt to get up.

"You're soaking wet, poor thing…come here." Sebastian bent down and lifted Ciel off the sand. The child sobbed into his shoulder and clung on tightly.

"You'll catch a terrible cold," murmured Sebastian anxiously, hurrying back to the cabin. Once they were inside he quickly removed Ciel's wet clothing and dressed him in his pyjamas.

Ciel continued to cry.

"You're warm and dry now, what are those tears for?" Sebastian sat on the bed, pulled the child into his lap and took a tissue from his pocket, gently wiping Ciel's wet cheeks. "Shhh, it's all right. Are you hurt?"

"Cold," sobbed Ciel, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

Sebastian stood up, holding the child in one arm, and flicked the fire on. "Is that better?" he asked, sitting on the rug beside the fire with Ciel in his arms.

The child nodded and allowed Sebastian to wipe his face clean. He yawned.

"Perhaps you'd better go to sleep. I hope you don't get ill…"

Two hours later:

Ciel sneezed the second he awoke, then broke into a coughing fit. Feeling something gently patting his back, he looked to the side to see Sebastian looking worriedly at him.

"Ah good, you're awake." Ciel lay back down and gazed up at him, shivering despite feeling intensely hot. Sebastian frowned as he pressed a hand to his forehead.

"You have a bit of a fever." He lifted the child from the bed and held him on his knee, trying to cool him down. "You can go back to sleep, if you wish."

Ciel sniffled and sat up a little, clinging to Sebastian's hand. "Sebastian…"

"Yes?" Sebastian leaned down.

"I saw…a photo in your wardrobe." Ciel snuggled into his chest, looking up at him innocently.

Sebastian's eyes widened. "What of it?"

"It was a woman; and Sebastian, the next door neighbour told me a woman used to live at your house five years ago."

"It's…nothing," said Sebastian, in a choked voice. "It's been five years. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Please tell me," whispered Ciel. He smiled innocently. "Maybe I can make you feel better."

Sebastian laughed and kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry about it, little one. I did have a partner- girlfriend, if you like- a few years ago, but I've moved on now."

"Did she die?"

"No, she just…disappeared. I-I'm not really sure. I woke up one morning and she was gone. She left a note saying she had to go, but that was it."

Ciel gazed thoughtfully at Sebastian. "Sebastian…" He looked down and fiddled with his hands.

"Something wrong?"

"I think I know her. What was her name?"

"Don't be silly." Sebastian ruffled his hair fondly. "Her name was Rachel, but I told you, it doesn't matter. I've moved on."

"Do you have any other photos? I only saw the one in your wardrobe for a few seconds."

Sebastian dug in his pocket and pulled out a small photo. "This is the only other one I have."

Ciel took it and studied it carefully.

He shook his head.

"Something's off. But I'm sure I saw her." He handed the photo back to Sebastian.

"Well, many women have blonde hair and blue eyes. You must have seen someone who looks like her."

"You're right." Ciel gave a yawn and turned to face Sebastian, leaning against him. "I don't want you to be sad, though…"

Sebastian hugged him gently, pressing his cheek to the top of the child's head. "I'm fine. It was a long time ago. Now come on, you need to go to sleep. Do you want me to put you back in bed?"

"Want to sleep here," insisted Ciel, hugging Sebastian's arm. He closed his eyes.

Sebastian sat down on the bed, leaning against the headboard, keeping the child in his lap. There was a peaceful silence, then Ciel murmured sleepily.

"Sebastian…did you love her?"

"Yes," he admitted.

"Do you still love her?"

"Perhaps a little bit." Sebastian paused and gently brushed a strand of hair from the child's face. "But I love you more."

Ciel pouted. "Hey! I'm not a woman!"

Sebastian laughed before shushing him back to sleep. "Not like that. You're my best friend, aren't you?"

"Mm hmm." With that, the child finally fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**I had planned for a more dramatic chapter but after chapter 127...well XD**

 **This is shamefully short and badly written but will hopefully do for a nice little filler for now.**

 **This story will be ending within the next few chapters BUT as I did with 'The Butler, Babysitting' I'll be doing another fic with excerpts from this AU. So basically, just fluffy fluff and nothing else.**

 **In case anyone's confused, there's been a time skip. This is 5th November in the same year of the summer in the previous chapters. They're going to a bonfire for Guy Fawkes Night (if anyone doesn't know, a guy tried to blow up the houses of Parliament during the English civil war and failed, hence celebratory fireworks. Just thought I'd mention it because a friend of mine didn't know lmao)**

 ****DO NOT READ THE REST OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 127 OF THE MANGA****

 **Agni! *cries* he was far too precious for this world...I'm glad he at least died a noble death protecting his master rather than some random accident. I never expected Agni to die. I always thought he was too powerful. Does this mean Sebby may be meeting his match soon?**

 **Anyway, consider this chapter my tribute to Agni. A couple of scenes in this chapter are a nod to Agni's moments.**

 **(I stg I'll kick myself if Agni's not actually dead and somehow gets revived next chapter)I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

 **~princess**

It was growing dark. Ciel had had his tea and to the child's delight, Sebastian decided it was time to leave.

"Welly boots on," said the older male firmly, helping Ciel shove his feet into them. "And your thick winter coat."

"Will they have food there? Like lollipops and candyfloss?" asked Ciel excitedly, slipping his coat on without a second thought and following Sebastian out to the car.

"Of course," laughed Sebastian, glancing back to check Ciel was strapped in.

It took about ten minutes to drive to the fairground. Once there, they met up with Agni, Sebastian's greatest friend. Ciel had met him a few times and loved him almost as much as Sebastian, so the child was delighted that he was coming.

"Agni!" squealed the six year old, leaping from the car and running to the tall, broad shoulder Indian man who grinned and leaned down to pick Ciel up.

Sebastian smiled as he locked the car and hurried to join the pair. He greeted Agni, ruffled Ciel's hair then pulled his wallet from his coat to pay for their entry. "Want some candyfloss?" he asked Ciel, as they were selling it at the gates.

Ciel nodded enthusiastically, still held by Agni. His blue eyes lit up when the cloud of pink candyfloss was handed to him. Agni pretended to take a bite from it and both men laughed as Ciel yelped and pulled it away; Sebastian wasn't laughing, however, when the child dropped it on the floor.

"Don't cry, I'll buy another one," he sighed, digging in his wallet again.

Ciel, as Sebastian had feared, was overwhelmed by the noise and lights. He buried his face in Agni's shoulder and it took quite a bit of coaxing to get him to look up.

As Sebastian took Ciel from Agni's arms into his, a commotion distracted them. A small group of people were pushing and fighting and Sebastian had accidently walked into one of them. He glared at the man angrily, and his friends joined him.

"Can you let us pass, please," said Sebastian firmly, trying to walk forwards. He was roughly pushed back, and Ciel cried out, clinging onto his neck.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around the child and readied himself to fight. He didn't need to, however, as Agni intervened and had soon scared off the group.

"There, it's all right now," said Sebastian reassuringly to Ciel, who looked scared. "They're just silly boys. Come on, let's go on some rides."

Ciel entered into the spirit of things and persuaded Sebastian to buy him a lollipop or stick of candyfloss at nearly every stall. Luckily, before he could buy his fifth one Sebastian decided it was time to go to the bonfire.

So they joined the huge crowd in the field, safely behind the orange tape. Agni entertained Ciel by pretending to take his nose, which had the child giggling hysterically no matter how many times it was done, but when the fireworks started Sebastian glanced down at him anxiously. Ciel was timid and easily startled and for this reason he had never been taken to a bonfire.

The child sucked on his thumb and pressed close to Sebastian, flinching slightly at some of the louder fireworks, but after a few minutes he relaxed and even laughed at one of the biggest fireworks, reaching out as if he thought he could touch it. He sat on Agni's shoulders, as Agni was taller than Sebastian.

It was late when the bonfire finished and Ciel was half asleep. He laid his head on Sebastian's shoulder, sucking his thumb sleepily. He managed to murmur goodbye to Agni, but by the time Sebastian had strapped him into the car he was dead to the world.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I owe all my readers a huge apology.**

 **I've been updating pretty frequently since this story started but I haven't for what, the past couple of weeks?**

 **The reason for that is I had seven exams last week.**

 **I didn't let you guys know because I hadn't anticipated how little time I would have; I thought I'd surely be able to update. I'm not surprised if some people have given up on this story but for those of you who are still here, here's chapter 13 :-)**

"It'll be your seventh birthday next week, little one," said Sebastian, as he lifted Ciel from the car and placed him on the ground. He locked the car, took Ciel's hand and began to walk to the school gates, grey rain dribbling down on them gently. Ciel stomped in a puddle as they walked down the dull pavement, giggling as he sent water over a surprised looking bird who spread its black wings and flew away indignantly. "Have you thought about what you want? And would you like a party?"

Ciel shook his head thoughtfully, raindrops flying from his dark blue head. "Don't want a party."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian looked down at the child in concern. Although he sometimes saw him playing with Lizzy and Finny before and after school, he hadn't mentioned any other friends.

Ciel nodded then looked up at Sebastian, eyes bright. "Can you make pancakes for breakfast again?" smiled the small boy.

Sebastian laughed and squeezed his hand gently. "Of course I can," he said, picking Ciel up to walk through an enormous puddle that took up the pavement and most of the road. Ciel whined and leaned forwards in his arms, reaching out with his hands.

"Wanna jump in it!"

"Certainly not, you'll get your uniform dirty." Sebastian set him down as he reached the other side, pulling him back firmly when the child tried to go back to the puddle.

They were at the school gates now, and some chaos seemed to be happening. A group of girls, about ten years old, were having an argument and it had escalated into a fight. The biggest one had grabbed hold of a smaller girl with pigtails and was shouting at her furiously, and pushing her.

"Goodness, what on earth is happening?" A large crowd was gathered around them and Sebastian put an arm across Ciel, not wanting the child to get hurt.

The girl being pushed had started to cry but the bigger girl continued to harass her. Watching the unjust scene, anger boiled up inside Ciel. From the burning in his eyes, he knew they were glowing a vivid pink, but he had no concern for that. His teeth sharpened and with a snarl, the unruly child lurched forwards to put a stop to the fight.

Without glancing at him, Sebastian put a hand on his chest and stopped him. "Don't, Ciel. I'll deal with it."

Ciel's instinct was to sink his teeth into Sebastian's flesh but he struggled with his thoughts and decided to obey. Eyes bright, he watched as Sebastian marched over to the girls and pulled them apart, talking sternly to the biggest one who seemed to be the perpetrator.

As swiftly as it had come, Ciel's anger was gone. He stood dejectedly as Sebastian made his way back, not paying much attention as the man leaned down, checking that he was all right.

He blinked and was jerked back to reality when Sebastian's thumb brushed his cheek gently. "Do you feel okay? You looked a bit out of it for a moment there."

Ciel gave a meek smile and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. Pleasantly surprised, Sebastian bent down lower to hug him back. "I'm fine."

"Good." Sebastian stroked the back of the child's head, pushing a few flyaway strands of hair behind his ears before he straightened up. "Your teacher's come outside now so have a nice day at school; I'll pick you up later, as usual."

 _Time skip_

Sebastian walked out of the kitchen later that day to find Ciel on the sofa, lying on his side and wincing in pain. Immediately the man was beside him, stroking his hair soothingly.

"What's wrong? Is it your back again?"

Ciel nodded and whimpered as he struggled to move onto Sebastian's lap. Sebastian pulled him close and cuddled him comfortingly, massaging his shoulder blades. "You've been complaining of back pain for a couple of days now. Do you want to go to the doctor?"

Ciel shook his head adamantly.

Sebastian sighed. "If it's still hurting in two days, you're going. The doctor will give you medicine and make the pain go away. Doesn't that sound good?"

Ciel gazed up at him with doleful big blue eyes and Sebastian cooed and kissed the top of his head. "I know little one, I know you hate the doctor's and medicine but I hate seeing you in pain even more."

Ciel closed his eyes and snuggled into him. "Mhm…"

"Why don't you go to sleep?" suggested Sebastan, feeling his forehead. "You don't seem to be ill. Perhaps you're just tired. Have a rest."

"Okay…love you, Sebastian."

Sebastian got up carefully, slipping a cushion under the child's head. "I love you, too. I have to go and prepare dinner but I'll be with you as soon as I can."

Left alone in the living room with the sound of the clock for company, Ciel sighed and rubbed his eyes. The dull ache in his back hadn't ceased for days. Right now, it seemed to be growing worse and worse but the child convinced himself it was his imagination.

Until a searing pain made him jump to his feet with shock; his shoulder blades felt they were pushing out of his skin. Desperately, he twisted round and clawed at his back, screeching. Smoke filled the room and he looked in horror at his shadow.

When Sebastian re-entered the living room he was greeted by the sight of Ciel covering his face. Huge wings protruded from the child's back; they were as black as a raven and as tall as Sebastian.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted that specific cliffhanger. Also, sorry for the long wait- I wanted to post this sooner but after I posted the last one, I got very ill with the flu then bronchitis and pretty much couldn't do anything for a week.**

 **For anyone who hasn't read the manga and is confused, Undertaker is a reaper. (spoiler alert? Oh well, too late)**

 **Also, for the person who commented that Ciel isn't a demon in canon: I know, that's why it's a fanfiction haha**

 **Btw, the answer to Ciel's...demonness? will be revealed next chapter. I feel like it may make no sense, but we'll see. XD**

 **Last chapter was intense! (talking about the manga here so you may want to go straight to the story now because spoilers) I really hope Agni doesn't get forgotten about after this. His discovery in the fireplace had better be significant and I really hope we see his funeral and get to say a final goodbye. I love him so much you don'T UNDERSTAND**

 **On the plus side, who's seen the Book of the Atlantic dubbed trailers? I freaked out so much! I love the dub! For anyone who lives in America and is going to see it in the cinemas on the 12th or 14th of June, I'm not happy for you because I'm a salty Brit and I HOPE I can get it on DVD**

 **Omg sorry for the crazy long author's note! Maybe you enjoyed my nonsensical rambling about Kuroshitsuji but if not, here's the chapter~**

Sebastian froze, his eyes widening. "Wha-?!" Ciel raised his head, his own eyes full of bewildered tears.

They stared at each other for a long moment. Sebastian was, needless to say, terrified.

Sebastian recovered first. "What the hell are you?" he spluttered, backing away a little.

How did a six year old respond to a question like that?

Ciel began to cry, but Sebastian wasn't put off. "What are you, some sort of monster? Where's Ciel?"

"I am Ciel!" cried the child.

The vivid red eyes, fangs and wings told Sebastian otherwise. "Am I hallucinating?" he said, with a laugh. "Maybe I'm going mad. Either way, get out of my house."

Ciel's feet refused to move. He stared up at his beloved Sebastian in horror.

"You heard me!" Sebastian grabbed Ciel and began to forcefully push him to the door. "Before you go, what have you done with Ciel?"

"Nothing?!"

"Maybe he fled upstairs then," mused Sebastian. He raised his voice. "Get OUT!" With a final shove, the child was out of the door and it was locked before he could get back on his feet. Ciel's powers and strength as a demon weren't fully developed yet and he couldn't open the door.

As thunder rolled in the distance and rain began to fall, Ciel slumped down on the pavement and cried.

"CIEL!" called Sebastian, rushing upstairs. "Where are you, buddy? Are you hurt?"

The man frantically checked every room and the garden, but he couldn't find the child anywhere. He

couldn't have gone out to the street; the door had been locked when that…thing had come, and

Sebastian didn't fancy going outside when _it_ was still there. Just what the hell was it, anyway?!

"What are you doing, sitting by yourself in the rain?"

Ciel jumped and looked up, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. "Undertaker!"

"That's right. There's no need for a child such as yourself to look so depressed. Come here." The old man bent to pick Ciel up. Holding him on his hip, he carried him to his own front door and opened it.

Ciel sniffled as he was gently placed on a comfy armchair. He could hear Undertaker moving around in the kitchen and a few minutes later, he came back to the living room with two mugs of hot chocolate.

"There you are," he said, helping Ciel to hold the mug steady. He didn't seem at all phased by Ciel's demonic appearance. He barely noticed it.

"Thank you," whispered Ciel.

"So, what's going on with you? Where's Sebastian?"

"Sebastian pushed me out…"

"I assume this has something to do with it?" said Undertaker, reaching out to touch one of Ciel's black wings.

Feeling that Undertaker was trustworthy, Ciel poured out the whole story; how strange things had been happening to him for a while and he had been hiding them from Sebastian. "But today, I just felt this pain and then I couldn't hide it," explained Ciel. "Undertaker, what is it?"

Undertaker had known what the issue was from the second he had seen Ciel, but he was unsure of how to break it to the child. He decided to be straightforward. "Ciel. You're a demon."

The child blinked. "What's that?"

"It's…well, it's someone who's not quite human." Undertaker frowned. There was a lot that didn't quite add up here. If the child didn't know what a demon was, he didn't know that they had to devour souls to eat, and so he should have starved by now. And how could he not know what he was, anyway? "Ciel, do you eat food? Like, chocolate?"

"I love chocolate!"

"And do you desire it?" Seeing the child's questioning face, he rephrased the question. "Do you want food badly and then feel better when you get some?"

"Yes, all the time. Sebastian says I have a good appetite."

"And do you sleep?"

"Yes, but sleep is boring!"

Undertaker's glowing green eyes glimmered as he studied Ciel thoughtfully. "Well, this explains everything."


	15. Chapter 15

**It's been a ridiculously long time since the last update. I apologise. For the past few weeks I have had nothing but exams and I'm extremely overworked and tired. Luckily, I have my last exams tomorrow, then I shall go absolutely mad!**

 **I should have mentioned, Undertaker is extremely OOC in this story. I also apologise profusely to Rachel haha**

 **Unfortunately, this story will come to an end within the next couple of chapters. But thank you all so much for sticking with me. Reading all your reviews made me so happy and motivated!**

 **~princess**

Sebastian wrenched open the front door. Relieved to see that the winged creature wasn't there, he rushed out into the street, yelling frantically for Ciel. He splashed through puddles, paying no mind to the filthy water that stained his trousers.

Rain continued to pour down.

By the time he returned, Sebastian's eyes held a desperate yet weary look in them, and broken tears fell steadily down his ashen face. As he gazed down at the sodden road, memories of Ciel played through his mind, of his transformation from a shy, weak, lonely toddler to a happy, playful eight year old.

And he raised his head with a grim expression of determination- to find himself looking right into the green eyes of Undertaker.

He often saw the old man in the garden or through the window, and had always written him off as harmless but slightly mad. Now though, those chrysoprase eyes bore into him in a disconcerting and judgemental way.

Sebastian cleared his throat and, trying to sound as if he wasn't falling apart mentally, asked 'can I help you?'

"No," replied the Undertaker, his eyes glimmering with interest. "But you can help someone else."

Sebastian stared at him helplessly.

"I believe you abandoned your child outside in the rain earlier- quite ironic, considering you saved him from the same situation several years ago."

"He isn't Ciel," snapped Sebastian. "I was actually just out looking for him. I don't know what that winged creature is. And Ciel isn't _my_ child. I adopted him."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I don't have time for ridiculous questions."

"I don't think you fully understand who I am," said Undertaker, pushing Sebastian's door open and sauntering inside. "Or how much I know."

"What are you on about?" Sebastian leaned on the door frame wearily.

"Bring me the photograph of Rachel."

Sebastian really didn't have time to waste arguing, so he fetched the photograph, hoping that the old man would take it and leave. He could always print out another.

"Look," said Undertaker, thrusting the picture under Sebastian's nose. "Doesn't she remind you of someone?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Not particularly."

"Look at those blue eyes."

"She's nothing to do with Ciel! Plenty of people have blue eyes!"

Undertaker snorted. "So you think it's a coincidence that Ciel has your hair and face, and her eyes?"

"Yes."

"What did you do together a few weeks before she disappeared?"

Sebastian's cheeks burned. "That's none of your business!"

"Look at the photograph again. Look at her closely. Look at her back."

Sebastian gazed earnestly at the photo. As he did so, he became aware of something behind Rachel.

It was extremely faint, but it looked like a pair of black wings.

"She can't be!" he gasped.


	16. Chapter 16

"I knew Rachel was a demon the moment I saw her," explained Undertaker.

"What did she want with me?" Sebastian stared at him, aghast, all colour gone from his face.

"She wanted to make a deal. To get your soul. It's what all demons want. But I think along the way, something happened to her and she didn't merely see you as a meal anymore. It's extremely rare for demons to feel anything for humans, but it happens. It never lasts, though; I should have warned you."

"So that makes Ciel…half demon?"

"Exactly. The more time he spends in this world, the more his demonic side will fade away."

"But how did he end up outside my house?"

"As you know, Rachel left as soon as she knew she was going to have a baby. But she couldn't raise him in hell. The other demons would never have forgiven her for having a half human child. Demons love their young like any other creature, so she decided to return him to you."

"I abandoned him," said Sebastian, in a low voice. "I gave him the same fate she did."

Undertaker's green eyes flashed. "What are you waiting for? He's sitting in my living room as we speak."

Ciel hugged a cushion to his chest, his mug empty on the coffee table. A grandfather clock ticked loudly in the corner, and rain pounded on the windows. The constant noise was strangely comforting.

He sighed. He had trusted Sebastian. Sebastian had saved him when his mother had abandoned him. It wasn't his fault all those weird things kept happening to him.

He lifted his head as the front door opened. Undertaker came in, smiling at him reassuringly. Behind him was a shame-faced Sebastian.

Sebastian walked over to him and cleared his throat, sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry, Ciel."

Ciel said nothing.

"I promise I'll never leave you again."

Ciel turned onto his side and buried his face in a cushion. He didn't want to listen to the lies Sebastian was telling him.

"I think he'd take it better if I told him," said Undertaker, gently.

Ciel's ears pricked up curiously. "Tell me what?"

Undertaker kneeled in front of the sofa. "Do you know why your mother left you outside Sebastian's house?"

Ciel shook his head.

"It was because Sebastian is your father."

Ciel sat up and looked at Sebastian, frowning. "Really?"

Sebastian nodded.

The child's expression cleared a little. "Do you mean your promise?"

Sebastian instinctively raised his arms to hold him, but he hesitated, unsure if Ciel wanted to be hugged by him. He was relieved when the child moved over himself and climbed onto his knee, gazing up at him hopefully. "Of course I do."

Ciel smiled and buried his face in Sebastian's coat, curling up against him. Sebastian leaned down and kissed his hair like he used to, wrapping his arms around his son.


End file.
